Constitution of Sparta
Ratified, on this day, the 8th of September 2015, by the Royal Dominion of Sparta, in it's entirety, the new ruling document of Sparta: }----------------------------------------/Λ\----------------------------------------{ THE CONSTITUTION OF SPARTA In the name of Admin and his Moderators THE FIRST LYCURGAN ASSEMBLY OF THE SPARTANS RESOLVES Adopted August 8, 2009 ~ Amended January 24, 2010 ~ Amended November 7th, 2010 ~ Amended January 1, 2013 ~ Amended July 11th, 2013 Prologue We, the nations of Sparta, in order to establish justice, insure domestic tranquillity, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for Sparta. PART ONE: BASIC PROVISIONS SECTION 1: THE FORM OF GOVERNMENT ARTICLE I and Duties of Government # The form of government of Sparta is that of a democratic timocratic dyarchical federal oligarchy. # Popular sovereignty is the foundation of government. # All powers derive from the Nations and exist for the Nations and the Alliance; they shall be exercised as specified by the Constitution. SECTION 2: PRINCIPLES OF SPARTA ARTICLE II # The underlying principle of Sparta and all Spartans is our loyalty to one another, and above all, our alliance. All Spartans pledge their loyalty to Sparta upon joining our ranks. # Sparta, acknowledging the generally recognised rules of inter-alliance conduct, pursues the strengthening of peace and of justice, and the fostering of friendly relations between Nations and Alliances. # Sparta, priding ourselves on our wartime ability to protect our great Dominion, is committed to wartime readiness, activity and dedication. Sparta revolves around preparation and execution of wartime efficiency, glory and triumph. All Spartans adhere to a desire of battlefield greatness. PART TWO: INDIVIDUAL AND SOCIAL RIGHTS ARTICLE III Rights # All Spartans are equal before the law. # All persons possessing the qualifications for membership as specified by law are Spartan citizens. Withdrawal of Spartan citizenship shall be permitted only in case of violations of Spartan law, royal decree, and voluntary forfeiture of membership through resignation. # Only Spartan citizens shall be eligible for public service, except as otherwise provided by special laws. # In the face of war, all Spartans are required to fight, unless permission is given otherwise. ARTICLE IV Membership # Sparta is a Black team alliance and as such, all applicants will be expected to switch to the Black team should they be on any other when they apply. Exemptions will be given at the discretion of the ruling Government. # The applicant must adhere to the policies set by the Kings and the Ephor of Mesoa that are current when they apply, in order to gain membership to Sparta. # Before an applicant may become a Spartan, they shall take the following affirmation: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Εγώ, ο/η κυβερνήτη του/της έθνους, βεβαιώνω ότι θα είμαι πιστός στη συμμαχία. Θα υπακούω το Σύνταγμα, τους Νόμους και τα Ψηφίσματα της συμμαχίας. Θα ακολουθώ τους ηγέτες μου και θα εκτελώ αμέσως τις διαταγές τους. Θα υπερασπίζω, με πίστη και αφοσίωση, μέχρι το τελευταίο κύτταρο της υποδομής μου, τις σημαίες. Δεν θα τις εγκαταλείψω ποτέ, ούτε θα αποχωριστώ ποτέ από κοντά τους στον πόλεμο. Θα φυλάω δε ακριβώς τους Στρατιωτικούς Νόμους, και θα διάγω εν γένει ως πιστός και φιλότιμος Σπαρτιάτης. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I, Name of Name, affirm to keep faith in the Alliance. I abide by the Constitution, Laws and Resolutions of the Alliance. I will follow my leaders, and execute promptly their orders. To defend, with faith and devotion, until the last pixel of my infrastructure, the Flags. Never shall I abandon them, nor ever separate from them in War. I shall keep precisely the Military Laws, and I will live in general as a loyal and gracious Spartan. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Spartans, Recruits, Helots and Ambassadors shall have certain classes which are listed below: #Helots – Non-Members or “Ghosts”; Subject to Spartan laws and regulations but not protected by the Spartan Constitution; Have not taken the Oath of Membership or have had it invalidated. #Ambassadors – Members of selected Alliances and Allies; Have not taken and do not have to take the Oath of Membership. #Recruits – New members who have applied to Sparta but have yet to be accepted; Subject to Spartan laws and regulations and protected by the Spartan Constitution; Do not have the right to vote. #Spartiates - Spartans that have been accepted into the Alliance; Have the right to vote; Subject to Spartan laws and regulations and protected by the Spartan Constitution; Can run for and hold office. PART THREE: THE STRUCTURE OF GOVERNMENT All legislative powers herein granted shall be vested in an Assembly of Sparta. The Assembly shall consist of a Supreme, High, Middle and Lower Councils. SECTION 1: SPARTAN SUPREME COUNCIL ARTICLE V Dyarchy # Sparta is ruled by two sovereigns, each known as Basileus (King). The Kings are the supreme leaders of Sparta, empowered to direct the alliance as they see fit, in accordance with Spartan Honour. # The unique powers and duties of the Kings are numerous, and include, but are not limited to: ## The ability to declare war on a foreign alliance. ## Veto any decision passed by the Middle or Lower Councils. ## Suspend or expel a nation from Sparta without the permission of the Middle Council. ## Authorise the use of nuclear weapons. ## Pardon or re-sentence nations that were already sentenced by the other Councils. # In the event that a King decides to step down from their throne, they will be given the opportunity to choose their own successor. If for whatever reason the King does not choose their own successor, then the remaining King shall choose one. # In the case of extreme dereliction of duty, the Ephoroi of Sparta may hold impeachment proceedings to remove a King from their throne in the High Council Chamber. Any member of the High Council may bring forward proceedings, however they may only be held when all members of the High Council are present, and can only last for 24 hours. If a decision isn't made within 24 hours then the proceedings are null. The Ephoroi must reach a unanimous decision to effectively remove the King. Should a King be removed the remaining King must select a successor. SECTION 2: SPARTAN HIGH COUNCIL ARTICLE VI Antibasileus # The Antibasileus is a royally appointed position by the Kings. The honorary and powerful title of Antibasileus (Regent) decrees an existing Ephor or Royal Advisor would have the full authority of a King upon an announced leave of absence. In the event of an extended absence of a King, the Antibasileus can, with a unanimous vote of the remaining High Council members and approval from the remaining King, ascend to the throne as King himself. ARTICLE VII Ephoroi # The Ephoroi are the designated heads of each Village within Sparta, as specified under SECTION 6, ARTICLE XI. Given many powers by the Kings, the Ephoroi are the selected right hand men of the Kings and hold the power and responsibility to mould and consistently grow their respective Villages to be at peak efficiency for the betterment of Sparta. # Ephors are appointed by the Kings. # Ephoroi will have authority over the Elders elected to represent their Village and will give them positioned titles with predetermined duties. # The High Council can override or uphold decisions made by the Middle and Lower councils, exempting Ephoral Impeachments. It may also bring present issues to both the Middle and Lower councils for a vote on a solution. # If an Ephor is deemed unsatisfactory in their work for an extended period of time, the Kings may replace said Ephor without prior notification. # Ephors must allow for at least a one week notice, stating their full intentions, should they decide to resign from their position or the alliance. Violations of this can result in mandatory actions, including denial of future Gov Positions, or Expulsion. SECTION 3: SPARTAN MIDDLE COUNCIL ARTICLE VIII Gerousia # The Elders of the Gerousia are the elected Middle Council. The Council is a single body and Elders are to work together for the betterment of Sparta, regardless of title. # All Elders are equal and none have any authority over another, as an Elder. # Elder Election: ## Candidates shall be chosen based on ability by the Village Ephor. Once approved by the Kings, the nominated candidates shall be presented to the Spartiates of the Spartan Apella for voting. A candidate is considered nominated once royally approved. ### If more than one candidate is nominated for a position, then a 48 hour election shall take place. Whichever candidate receives a majority of the votes shall win the election. ### If only one candidate is nominated for a position, then the 48 hour election shall act as a vote of approval. If the nominee achieves a majority of approving votes, then they can assume the position. If the candidate achieves a majority of disapproving votes, then a new candidate or candidates will need to be nominated and a new election held. ## High and Supreme Council members are not eligible to run for the Gerousia. ## Should a tie exist between the nominees, the Village Ephor will be the tiebreaker. # The predetermined duties of the Gerousia are: ## Act as liaisons for the Ephor of the Village that they are representing. Ephors have authority over the Elders from their Village. ## Vote on and propose constitutional amendments. Amendments passed in the Gerousia must be signed by the Kings and all Ephors before passing into law. The previous version of the Constitution must be archived in a safe and accessible location when an amendment is to be added. ## Gather any and all suggestions, comments and concerns of the Spartan Apella. ## Hold impeachment hearings for delinquent Ephors or Elders. # An Elder can be removed if both Kings or at least a 75% super-majority of the Gerousia agree. Elders can also voluntarily resign from their position, so long as they give at least four days notice prior to relinquishing their duties. # In the case of extreme dereliction of duty by an Ephor, the Gerousia of Sparta may hold impeachment proceedings to remove an Ephor from their position in the High Council Chamber. The Gerousia must reach a 75% +1 super-majority to effectively remove the Ephor. SECTION 4: SPARTAN LOWER COUNCIL ARTICLE IX Apella # The Spartan Apella is the main centre of activity within the alliance. Here, all alliance policy discussions will take place amongst the Spartiates of Sparta. Debate and discussion are the key responsibilities of the Apella. # All active Spartans that both attain and maintain the class of Spartiate are members of the Spartan Apella. # The Kings, Ephors and Gerousia can bring issues to the Spartan Apella to vote on and a simple majority is all that is necessary to for a decision to be reached. SECTION 5: SPARTAN JUDICIAL SYSTEM ARTICLE X Code of Conduct # The Spartan Code of Conduct is the foundation of Spartan law. Breaches of the following code will be met with severe ramifications. ## No Spartan can be a member of another alliance while a member of Sparta. ## Spartans are to be a credit to their namesake. Wit, humour and wartime skill are integral facets of the Spartan identity and, as such, is strongly encouraged. However, crossing the line and offending Spartans and/or foreigners, especially through “flaming”, will not be tolerated. Spartans shall not make extremely racist, profane, sexist, or religiously discriminatory comments anywhere. ## While military prowess is a natural and highly encouraged teaching within Sparta, no member nation may attack nations who are in an AA with more than Five (5) member nations. If a Spartan member nation is Tech Raiding a legal target and the target requests peace, it must be given. Violations of this will result in a Tribunal. ## Nuclear Weapons may only be launched with approval by either of the Kings on the official Spartan forum. ## The use of in-game spies without prior approval from a Military Official is prohibited. ## No member of Sparta may conduct espionage on any Alliance or pass classified intelligence to any Alliance or third party. ## Spartans shall not breach or abrogate any type of deals or agreements with foreigners or Spartans. In addition, Spartans cannot aid foreign nations who are at war without senior government approval; deals may be postponed in such cases. ## Insubordination, especially in war time, in any form, will not be tolerated. ## Leaving the alliance in war-time for reasons other than real life complications or without Royal Approval is prohibited and will be labeled as “deserting”. Likewise, if a member fails to contribute to the war effort in any capacity, then they will be considered deserters. Ἢ τὰν ἢ ἐπὶ τᾶς - With it, or upon it. # Aside from the Code of Conduct, Spartan law will be dictated by precedents set in the Apella as a form of common law. # This article is exempt from the Amendments process and may be updated at any time by the Supreme Council, as dictated by precedents set in the Apella as a form of common law. SECTION 6: GOVERNMENT PERIPHERIES ARTICLE XI Villages # Sparta is divided into three different, but connected, Villages. The names and roles of these Villages are as follows: ## Philoxenia (Foreign Friendship) – Foreign Affairs ## Lykoi (Village of the Wolves) – Defense ## Mesoa (Interior Village) – Culture PART FOUR: AMENDMENTS FIRST of Expression Sparta shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press, internally, which is supported by the Spartan Code of Conduct; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the government for a redress of grievances. SECOND Sovereignty Noting the sovereignty of Sparta as an independent alliance, any document or agreement forfeiting Spartan sovereignty to any extent can be neither ratified nor valid. This includes, but is not limited to, pacts including mutual aggression, terms imposed on Sparta by a foreign alliance or allowing foreigners to directly affect Spartan foreign and domestic policy. Mutual Defense Pacts do not apply to this amendment, as they are not considered a forfeiture of sovereignty, but a vow of trust and wilful support in defense of an ally. THIRD to bear Nukes A well regulated nuclear force being necessary to the security of a free Alliance, the right of the People to keep and bear nuclear weapons is highly encouraged. FOURTH Policy Recognising the fact that Nuclear Missiles are simply another weapon in an alliance’s arsenal, Sparta reserves the right to use them as such, in all military operations. FIFTH Punishment Sparta considers the sentencing of a nation to eternal zero-infrastructure (EZI) on new characters as capital punishment and does not permit its use on Spartans, nor on enemies of the state. Sparta does, however, permit the use of permanent zero-infrastructure (PZI) as a punishment for anyone sentenced to it by the government, and likens PZI to a life prison sentence. If a PZI sentenced player re-rolls, whether as a different character or otherwise, yet still commits acts of aggression towards Sparta, the Gerousia of Sparta reserves the right to immediately pursue another PZI sentence. PZI is not to be taken lightly and shall only be used for the most heinous of crimes. Petitions for removal from PZI shall be heard. In addition, PZI sentences shall be reviewed by the Gerousia every month, and sentenced nations may be allowed the possibility of parole. SIXTH Poaching The poaching of Spartan members is considered as an act of aggression against Sparta, and shall be treated as such. Poaching is defined as any attempt to convince a Spartan member to leave Sparta or join another alliance. SEVENTH Expulsion Members can only be expelled at the discretion of the Kings or through an expulsion sentence from the Middle Council. IN CLOSING In the immortal spirit of the Doric people, those great ancestors to whom we owe the wealth, prosperity, and Honour with which Sparta is endowed, and for which we will fall--defiant, noble, and ineffaceable in the eyes of history, in this great Spartan spirit we give our oath: to Honour the laws of Sparta, the word indivisible from the spirit, to pay homage to our Kings, great arbiters of our people, and never to abandon our brothers so long as they still draw breath. As form is bound to spirit, so is a Spartan to his oath. Long live Sparta! Signed on this day, the 8th of September 2015, by the Government of the Royal Dominion of Sparta DeathAdder, King of Sparta Faroah, King of Sparta ForSparta, Archephor Cazaric, Ephor of Philoxenia Octaviafleur, Elder of Philoxenia MrGed, Ephor of Mesoa Jessica Rabbit, Ephor of Lykoi Master Dave, Elder of Lykoi }----------------------------------------\V/----------------------------------------{ First Amendment Ratified on September 21, 2009 by the following Government of Sparta: Kings; Tulak Hord and Wilhelm the Demented Archephor; Andrewbw Ephor of Philoxenia; Seth Muscarella Elders of Philoxenia; Drostan, Necromancer V4L, Matthew Conrad Ephor of Lykoi; Solace19k Elders of Lykoi; TheLifeguard, AdamX, Hyperion321 Ephor of Mesoa; El coggins Elders of Mesoa; Jango697, Libertine, Hiro Nakara Ephor of Mastropeia; Darklink7748 Elders of Mastropeia; Fectasupreme, Cooldude247, ChiefRantu Second Amendment Ratified on January 24, 2010 by the following Government of Sparta: Kings; Tulak Hord and Wilhelm the Demented Archephor; Trinite Ephor of Philoxenia; Olaf Styke Elders of Philoxenia; Matthew Conrad and Mesapod Ephor of Lykoi; Lycurgus Elders of Lykoi; ARC Captain and Unholy Ephor of Mesoa; El coggins Elders of Mesoa; Libertine and Templare Ephor of Mastropeia; Darklink7748 Elders of Mastropeia; Cooldude247 and SYKEA6568 Third Amendment Ratified on the 1st of January, 2013 by the following Government of Sparta: DeathAdder; King of Sparta Yerushalayim; King of Sparta Aaditya Sharma; Ephor of Lykoi Balthier; Ephor of Mesoa JayR95; Ephor of Philoxenia Metalsnow; Elder of Lykoi Njall; Elder of Lykoi Faroah; Elder of Mesoa Bombuator; Elder of Philoxenia SYKEA6568; Elder of Philoxenia Doxa Sparta! Category:Constitutional Documents Category:Sparta